Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tree stands and more particularly to a tree stand with an electrically heated platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunting for big game, such as deer, is often done from a tree stand for strategic reasons. Commonly, such hunting occurs during cold weather when the big game animals are active. In order to be successful, the hunter must limit the amount of movement while in the tree stand. When a hunter is cold, he tends to move more often. Also, if the hunter is cold, the experience is less pleasant, so the hunter is more likely to stop hunting sooner than he might otherwise do.
One of the first parts of the human body to become cold when standing or sitting for long periods of time is one""s feet. If the feet can be kept warm, the comfort level of the hunter is dramatically increased.
Heating devices which burn fuel are unacceptable for providing heat in a tree stand. This is due primarily to the fact that big game, such as deer, have an acute sense of smell and would immediately sense the presence of the by-products of combustion. Other heating devices, such as packets of chemical materials which become warm when exposed to ambient air, are expensive and are difficult to use to keep a hunter""s feet warm.
Another problem is that sometimes when it rains or snows, the platform of a tree stand is slick and poses a safety problem for that reason.
Accordingly, there is a need for practical ways to keep a hunter""s feet warm and the hunter as safe as possible while the hunter is using a tree stand.
The present invention relates to a tree stand including a platform adapter to be attached to a tree so that the platform is approximately horizontal whereby a hunter can stand on the platform. A heating element is operatively attached to the platform in a place below where the hunter can stand on the platform. An electrical battery is operatively attached to the heating element for selectively causing the heating element to experience a significant rise in temperature, thereby heating the feet of the hunter.
An object of the present invention is to heat a tree stand platform in a place where a hunter""s feet would be on such platform.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the problem of keeping a hunter""s feet warm while in a tree stand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat warming device which is practical and inexpensive.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a practical source of energy for heating a tree stand platform.
Another object is to be able to easily melt ice or snow from a tree stand platform for safety purposes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a switch for conserving energy of the battery.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.